1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt conveyor, and particularly relates to correction of a meandering belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Belt conveyors sometimes have a problem during operation in that horizontal misalignment of the belt and the like results in meandering of the belt. In order to correct the meandering belt, applicant previously proposed a technique of detecting horizontal misalignment of the belt with a sensor and lifting up a meandering correction roller with a motor (Refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application No. H01(1989)-58517). However, this technique requires a large mechanism including the sensor that detects horizontal misalignment and the motor for meandering correction. A more convenient method for correcting a meandering belt conveyor is needed.